terraria_mod_of_randomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
All Items
All Items Weapons to Strongest Melee * Dirt Sword (6 dps) * Living Wood Sword (18 dps) * Stone Sword (18 dps) * Rusty Noble's Sword (25 dps) * Iron Noble's Sword (35 dps) * Lead Noble's Sword (40 dps) * Rusty Zweihander (40 dps) * Living Wood Yoyo (40 dps) * Silver Noble's Sword (55 dps) * Tungsten Noble's Sword (60 dps) * Noobite Sword (65 dps) * Gold Noble's Sword (70 dps) * Platinum Noble's Sword (90 dps) * Rusty Robotic Arm (95 dps) * Ancient Stone Sword (120 dps) * Robotic Arm (140 dps) * Noobite Greatsword (150 dps) * The Violin (200 dps) * Violin Bow (220 dps) * Zweihander (255 dps) * Xenomite Blade (260 dps) * Corrupted Robotic Arm (270 dps) * Lexi's Knife (400 dps) * The True Violin (530 dps) * Corrupted Night's Edge (900 dps) * Corrupted Excalibur (1000 dps) * Vlitch Blade (1200 dps) * Total Corruption (2000 dps) * Chara's Knife (2650 dps) * Wado Ichimonji (3800 dps) * Shusui (3800 dps) * Evergreen Greatsword (??? dps) * Ethereal Greatsword (7000 dps) * Xenomite Glaive (??? dps) * Sandai Kitetsu (10274 dps) Magic (The best) * Rotting Staff (25 dps) * Noobite Staff (55 dps) * Ancient Tome - Boulder (110 dps) * Xenomite Plasma Pistol (240 dps) * Light Xenomite Plasma Cannon (400 dps) * Vlitch Devastator (1200 dps) * Forsaken Blaster (100000 dps!) Ranged * Living Wood Bow (25 dps) * Warden's Bow (40 dps) * Reinforced Warden's Bow(s) (45-70 dps) * Light Xenomite Railgun (420 dps) * Light Xenomite Repeater (520 dps) * Vlitch Annihilator (1000 dps) * Vlitch Rail Assulter (1500 dps) * Ethereal Greatbow (7000 dps) * Forsaken Handgun (74000 dps) Summoning * Xenomite Staff (??? dps) * Mk-1 Microbot Factory (??? dps) * Mk-2 Microbot Factory (??? dps) * Mk-3 Microbot Factory (??? dps) * Forsaken Emblem (6200'' dps)'' Throwing * Xenomite Shuriken (70 dps) * Energy Xeno-Glove (600 dps) Tools to Strongest Pickaxe * Stone Pickaxe (30% Pickaxe Power) * Ancient Stone Pickaxe (50% Pickaxe Power) * Noobite Pickshovel (60% Pickaxe Power) * Xenomite Pickaxe (165% Pickaxe Power) Axe * Stone Axe (25% Axe Power) * Ancient Stone Axe (30% Axe Power) * Noobite Battleaxe (75% Axe Power) * Xenomite Battleaxe (175% Axe Power) Hammer * Living Wood Hammer (25% Hammer Power) * Stone Hammer (30% Hammer Power) * Ancient Stone Hammer (40% Hammer Power) * Noobite Warhammer (69% Hammer Power) * Xenomite Greathammer (100% Hammer Power) Ammo to Strongest * Vlitch Bullet (20 Ranged Damage) * Ethereal Bullet (38 Ranged Damage) * Ethereal Arrow (50 Ranged Damage) * Light Xenomite Energy Bullet (60 Ranged Damage) Accessories/Equipable ...eh Useful * Icar's Frost (Increases stats) * Icar's Fire (Increases stats) * Icar's Elements (Highly increases stats) * Luminite Power Absorber Shields * Rusty Shield * Iron-Rimmed Shield * Lead-Rimmed Shield * Silver-Rimmed Shield * Tungsten-Rimmed Shield * Gold-Rimmed Shield * Platinum-Rimmed Shield * Iron-Plated Shield * Lead-Plated Shield * Silver-Plated Shield * Tungsten-Plated Shield * Gold-Plated Shield * Platinum-Plated Shield Wings * Xenomite Wings Pets * Pile o' Grain (Pet Chicken) Light Pets * Mysterious Skull Expert Mode Exclusive * Anti-Crystallizer Band (Immune to all Xenomite Debuffs) Consumables Boss Summoning * Egg Crown (Summons the most powerful being in the universe... not) * Mysterious Tablet (Summons the Xenomite Crystal) * Xeno Eye (Summons Infected Eye) * Corrupted Hero Sword (Summons Vlitch Cleaver) * Corrupted Worm Medallion (Summons Vlitch Gigipede) * Forsaken Amulet (Summons...) Potions * Anti-Crystallizer Serum (Immune to all Xenomite Debuffs) * Potato Chips Other * [[Treasure Bag (Infected Eye)|Treasure Bag Eye]] Tiles * Noobite Fossil (Used for Noobite stuff) * Ancient Stone * Ancient Stone Wall * Ancient Stone Brick * Ancient Stone Brick Wall * Infected Eye Trophy * Vlitch Cleaver Trophy * Vlitch Gigipede Trophy * Portal Trophy * Xenomite Ore * Xeno Forge (Used to make Xenomite stuff) * Xeno DNA-Mutator (Used to make variants of Xenomite) * Xenomite Steel * Xenomite Steel Wall * Mk-1 Microbot Factory * Mk-2 Microbot Factory * Mk-3 Microbot Factory * Banners Armour Full Sets * Living Wood Set * Stone Set * Newb Set * Xenomite Set * Light Xenomite Set * Energy Xenomite Set * Ethereal Set (WIP) Single Pieces * Android Head * Prototype Silver Head Vanity * Flatcap * Rayen's Tophat * Old Tophat * Girus Mask * Portal Mask Materials * Chicken Egg * Living Wood * Living Leaf * Noobite Fossil * Rusted Sword Fragment(s) * Infected Lens * Liquified Xenomite * Liquified Corrupted Xenomite * Xenomite Shard * Xenomite * Light Xenomite * Energy Xenomite * Corrupted Xenomite * Carbon Myofibre * Artifical Muscle * AI Chip * Mk-1 Capacitor * Mk-1 Plating * Mk-2 Capacitor * Mk-2 Plating * Mk-3 Capacitor * Mk-3 Plating * Magic Metal Polish * Mysterious Flower Petal * Icar's Flower * Starlite * Starlite Bar * Corrupted Starlite Bar * Xeno DNA-Mutator Fragments * Black Gloop * Girus Chip * Mutator Powercell * Odd Fragment * Petrified Wood * Evergreen Wood * Ethereal Crystal * Xenium Bar * Moonflare Bar